


I Have a Lunch Date

by ThePathologistandTheWoman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, I have no idea what to tag this is my first time, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePathologistandTheWoman/pseuds/ThePathologistandTheWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are teetering on the edges of starting a relationship. But what could push them over the edge? I couldn't have something to do with Molly Hooper being in a relationship could it?<br/>EDIT: Added a bit to the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A trip to the morgue

**Author's Note:**

> Um my first work please give feed back- First chapter will be short (may be expanded upon) just to see reactions.

"John. JOHN!" Shouted an anxious consulting detective. And when you have someone like Sherlock Holmes yelling in your ear you snap out of your day dreams and put the morning paper down.  
"Jesus that was my ear." John gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it then?"  
"You weren't listening. We need to go to the morgue. Body came in and I need your medical opinion." He said whilst putting on his coat and scarf. And a slightly annoyed John followed him. 

 

Molly Hooper was exceptionally cheery this morning as she went about conducting her autopsies, and she had a very good reason to be. Last night had been more than wonderful, perfect actually if she was going to be honest with herself. The restaurant was lovely, the food to die for but her date.....her date was as charming as ever. They had been seeing each other for a few weeks now and had both admitted last night that they wanted to go a step further. Have a real committed relationship, Molly couldn't remember when she had last had one of those. All of this caused her to hum as she cut up cadavers and not flinch when the doors to the Morgue burst open.  
"Molly! John and I wish to see Mr. Thompkins." He said in his false friendly voice.  
"Please." She said with out looking up from her current body. Both Sherlock and John exchanged a dumbfounded look.  
"Beg your pardon?" He asked.  
"You would like to see Mr. Thompkins please."  
Sherlock arched an eyebrow and John suppressed a laugh, he knew one day Molly would have just snapped when it came to Sherlock pushing her around. Sherlock moved in closer to Molly and sniffed. Perfume, expensive; He gave her a mock sad smile.  
"Really Molly just because you had a bad date last night does not mean you have to take it out on me-"  
"Wrong."  
"Sorry?" He blinked rather stupidly.  
"I had an excellent night last night and-"  
"No you didn't." He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave another sad smile. "You don't have to lie Molly. Going by the amount of perfume you have on I can tell-"  
"You obviously can't tell. Because last night went well enough that we've decided to get in a serious relationship together. We're even talking about moving in together some time in the future." She stated firmly as she pushed Sherlock's hand off her shoulder. He looked at her suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.  
"Who?"  
"That's none of your business Sherlock."  
"Considering who you last dated I'd say-"  
"That is it still none of your business and once again Jim was not my boyfriend."  
John could tell that this was going to get out of hand quickly, nothing bothered Sherlock more than being wrong and not knowing something.  
"Well I think it's fantastic Molly. Really it's brilliant. You deserve to be happy with someone, so I wish you the best of luck with this mystery person." And he gave her a smile to go along with it.  
Molly had turned a light shade of pink and returned John's smile.  
"Thank you. Now you wanted to see Mr. Thompkins?" She went over to pull him out of the wall. 

 

Sherlock had been sulking around the flat ever since they had come back from the morgue. He had sprawled himself on the sofa and was staring at the ceiling like it had somehow betrayed him.  
"It doesn't make sense John!" He growled and startled John into spilling a bit of his tea on him self.  
'What doesn't?"  
"Molly of course! What else?! She was lying. Twice! Molly never lies. Maybe she's being black mailed......" John gave a sigh and rolled his eyes.  
"Because she doesn't want to tell you about her love life you think she's being blackmailed?"  
"No. Because she was wearing too much perfume! She was wearing enough for two people. Why would she wear that much if it was going that well? Unless she was attempting to cover up a smell perhaps."  
"She does work in a morgue Sherlock, I wouldn't want to go on a date smelling like that. And thanks to you on several occasions I have." He went back to his cup of tea.  
Sherlock grunted and pondered on the thought for a while more leaving the flat in silence. 

Molly's mobile made a rather inappropriate noise telling her she had gotten a text. She turned off the lights in the morgue and looked at the message.  
On for tonight Pet?- IA  
She smiled and felt herself blush. Molly had never been in a relationship where she had a pet name. She had endured some vicious ones in primary school. Morbid Molly.  
Of course! The French cafe off the Thames?- Mollyxx  
You read my mind. See you in an hour.- IA  
With that Molly headed home to get ready for her date. Some time later, after she had checked her outfit in the mirror more times then necessary, and making sure Toby approved Molly left her flat and locked the door. She hailed a cab and headed off to meet her date. Whilst on the other side of London, Baker Street actually, an Iphone pinged. And a previously sulky detective sat bolt up and grabbed for his mobile. An excited smirk spread across his face. "Uh oh." John said putting down his book. "Hmm?" Sherlock replied while typing away frantically. "That face. I know that face. And it's never good." "On the contrary John this is very good news indeed. Get your coat we're going out." "Where are we going?" John groaned but found himself getting up anyway. "A stake out!" He called from down the stairs. Molly took a deep breath and smiled to herself before the entered the cafe. She gave the cafe a quick look over before she found her dating sitting in the back. Trying not to look overly excited and rush over she made her way through the very crowded cafe. Unbeknownst to Molly she was being watched through the cafe window. "Sherlock you cannot be serious?!" John was fuming. "We're stalking Molly?! While she's on a date? Really why on earth-" "Because the last time she went on a date with anyone it turned out to be Moriarty" He said absent minded, not paying any real attention to John. "Dammit we lost her." Even with Sherlock's great height the crowed of the cafe had swallowed her whole. "We need to get in." And without waiting for a response Sherlock made his way into the cafe until a waitress at the door stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, but we're at maximum capacity right now and can't have any more guests in it would be breaking a fire code." She said politely and turned the sign on the door to closed. Sherlock huffed angrily and went back to the window where he left John. "This is ridiculous. Can we go now?" Sherlock ignored him. "Can you see them John?" "Sherlock I'm 5'6 if you can't see them for your height I most certainly-" He cut himself off and let his jaw drop. "Oh my God." "Did you spot them? Who is he? A known criminal? What?" He asked impatiently his eye still surfing the crowd. John just shook his head and remained awe struck. The reason Sherlock couldn't spot the man was for the simple reason that there was none. "It's a woman." John finally managed to say. "What?!" He looked at John as if the man had just sprouted two heads. "It's the woman." "Yes you just said that but it's not possible, who is she with John?" "The woman." "Yes. But who?!" "No. Sherlock." He turned to his friend seriously. "The Woman. She's with Irene Adler."


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little stake out Sherlock confronts Molly.

"She's using you." He says breaking the quiet of the Morgue. It's been two days since Sherlock and John's 'stake out'. Both of which were spent mainly in Sherlock's mind palace trying to figure out how the mousiest girl in all of London would be in the company of The Woman. He finally reached a simple and plausible conclusion. 

"She's using you Molly." He said it again in case she didn't catch it the first time, Molly was incredibly slow he had noticed. 

"Heard you the first time Sherlock." She said calmly and continued working on Ms. McGill, poor thing, fell down the stairs. Sherlock's eyes narrowed. 

"Doesn't it bother you then?" He asked genuinely curious. She always seemed to mind when he used her for things. 

Molly let out an exasperated sigh and put her scalpel down. She turned around the face the consulting detective. That face. Still gorgeous to her but it no longer held the appeal that it once did. 

"No. It doesn't bother me because of one simple fact. She's not using me." She stated firmly and attempted to turn around and get back to work but of course Sherlock would not leave it at that. 

"Perhaps you don't know. I doubt she'll have told you this early into the relationship. But she's faked her death before. No doubt she'll want a pathologist on her side if such an occasion ever rises again-"

"I know. Sherlock." She looked at him directly and with out fear or doubt. "She's told me. In fact that was her pick up line when we first met."  
Sherlock looked outraged.   
"Then you know she's using you and still-"

"No Sherlock. She's not. I know when people are only being charming to use me." She gave him a pointed look. If anyone had taught her how to identify a phony it would be Sherlock. 

"Fine. Then you should at least be aware of her job and her criminal past." Molly nodded. 

"Oh I'm very well aware. She's a dominatrix. Irene loves her job and it doesn't bother me. And then on occasion she gets....insurance. To protect herself. She tried to blackmail the royal family. I know Sherlock. I know what I've gotten myself into and I don't regret it." With that Molly turned back around hoping the conversation would be over. Sherlock was silent trying to process the fact that Molly understood what The Woman was be still wanted her company. 

"But you're straight." He finally stated, the one piece that baffled him above all else. Molly shut her eyes and took a deep breath and faced him once more. 

"Did I ever out right tell you I was? Did you ever ask? No. Just because the only interest I've shown was you and....Jim does not mean that I couldn't be bisexual. But you're right for the most part I always thought I was straight. But......when you meet someone and you feel strongly towards them it doesn't matter what sex they are. You over look it for the person they are."

 

\-------------------------------

Molly collapsed face first onto her tiny sofa when she finally got home, exhausted from the day. She heard Toby give a meow but was too tired to get up. She waved a dismissive hand.

"Just give me five minutes Toby." She mumbled into the sofa cushion. 

"He already has food." A voice purred behind her ear and Molly jerked up to face the intruder. 

"Irene!" She let out a sigh of relief and threw the closest thing in arms reach. The pillow whizzed past a laughing dominatrix. "You scared me half to death. How even did you get in you don't have a key."

"The bathroom window." She smirked and went over to join Molly on the sofa. "I had to make sure Toby had food." Irene smiled and picked up the cat who had been rubbing against her ankles. He purred contentedly from his new position on her lap. Molly rolled her eyes. 

"Traitor. He's starting to like you more then me. And you, I'm starting to think you only like me for my cat." Molly teased. Irene's smirk grew wider. 

"Well you know, you do have a very pretty pussy." She said in a husky voice and watched as Molly went red.

"Irene!" She subconsciously closed her legs tighter as the dominatrix laughed at her and leaned in the start kissing down Molly's neck. 

"What? We're alone. No one heard that but us. And it's true." She began undoing Molly's hideous blouse and trailing kisses as she went. The girl under her began to let out soft sighs and her eyes fluttered closed. Irene stopped at the sound of light snoring. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" She said to Toby who just cocked his head to the side. Irene sighed and went over to get a blanket to cover Molly up. She tucked her in gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead, at which Molly stirred and mumbled something that sounded very much like 'Irene'. The Woman smiled, petted Toby goodnight, and left into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe Molly fell asleep?! Or was I just to chicken to start writing smut? You decide!
> 
> Thanks to the group of you that have been reading and leaving kudos! Please leave feedback!


End file.
